


Desecration

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Consensual Violence, Consent Play, Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape Fantasy, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has always fantasized about being taken by force. Rhett knows what Link wants, and so he's planned a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecration

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Please do not read any further if you don't want to read about playing at non-consensual scenes.  
> Also please note that this takes place in a universe where Rhett and Link have been in an sexual relationship for quite some time and have established safe words. They are not explicitly stated here.  
> At no time is Link actually being forced to do anything he does not want to do, nor do I want to imply that it would be enjoyable if he was.

It’s a quiet night, and Link is alone.

Outside, he can see the sun disappearing beyond the horizon, a golden sliver. The sky above is turning a tranquil violet colour. It’s almost dark enough to justify turning all the lights on. Link goes from room to room, flicking on various lamps and telling himself firmly that it’s not at all because there’s nobody else in the house with him. 

It’s so strange to be alone at this time of day, Link reflects. He wanders into the kitchen looking for some busy work to keep his mind occupied. Normally, this was family time – cleaning up the house, getting the kids ready for bed, and looking forward to some quiet time with Christy. Or, if their wives and kids were out and he was visiting Rhett, time to burn a little energy from dinner by hopping in the shower together or canoodling on the couch.

All the chores are already done. There really is nothing left to do. Aimless and a bit anxious, Link finds the bottle of wine given as a gift by some neighbour last Christmas and pours himself a small glass of dry white. He’s not a drinker, so the bottle is still nearly full. He has no desire to get tipsy or even lightly buzzed, but a few gulps just might help him relax. The radio was on with the volume down low to give a sense of company, but Link still didn’t exactly like being alone. Rhett claimed to love being by himself and Link could never understand how. It was boring, stifling, and sometimes just plain unnerving. 

He finishes the wine and slogs through half an hour of distractedly reading some of Christy’s coffee-table magazines. Then he starts to straighten random knick-knacks on shelves. By the time Link’s gotten around to sorting books alphabetically and by genre he feels well and truly useless, and more than a little foolish. Thinking of fixing himself a snack, he nudges one last book into place before heading back into the kitchen.

Luckily Rhett would surely be coming by soon. The initial plan was for him to drop by for dinner, but at five thirty Link had received an apologetic text and an explanation that there had been a bit of a delay, but he’d definitely be there by eight at the latest. Link, having kids of his own, didn’t have to ask. Kids meant having unpredictable lives. It was unavoidable. 

It was almost seven now, he notices with a glance at the digital microwave clock. He catches his reflection in the shiny oven range and frowns, smoothing rogue hairs back into place. He wants to look good when Rhett walks in. Link was wearing a pair of his tightest skinny jeans, knowing Rhett liked to see him in them. His face was freshly shaven, and he’d even trimmed and shaved other parts for Rhett’s pleasure, too. It wasn’t something Rhett expected or asked for but both men often went out of their way to make the other smile. And Link knew Rhett liked how soft Link’s skin felt without his dark wiry hair.

Link’s plan was to greet Rhett at the door with a little grin, toying with the hem of his shirt suggestively. Rhett, always easily seduced by Link’s charm, would cup his smooth jaw and lean down for a kiss. Then, hopefully, they’d trip over each other trying to race to the bedroom. After a long, stressful workweek, Link was needy for Rhett’s attention.

Tom Petty’s distinctive voice snaps him out of his daydream. Link walks over to the radio to turn up the volume, singing along quietly. The slight tingling warmth of the wine had worn off a while ago, but it’s helped him loosen up a bit, and the house suddenly seems a little less empty as he begins to dance to the music. He’s not a good dancer – he knows that quite well, he’s graceful when he wants to be but doesn’t exactly have any particular _moves_ to speak of – but being alone makes it easier to move without purpose, unhindered by the weight of people’s stares. 

Link’s hips sway with the rhythm and he closes his eyes for a moment, losing himself in his own world, until suddenly the air is knocked from his lungs by the weight of a body pressing him into the wall. Hands seize his wrists and hold him firm as he tries to lunge away from his attacker, struggling, twisting, feeling his knees go weak with fear at the strength and size of the man holding him.

“Rhett?” he asks, his voice cracking a bit. It must be Rhett, he knows that – who else has a key? – but he can’t see behind him and he hadn’t heard anyone come in. They certainly hadn’t discussed this happening tonight – although Link _had_ described, in length, a certain fantasy involving a stranger breaking in and taking him by force…

“Shut up. And stop struggling.”

The voice is instantly recognizable, even when growled into Link’s ear from behind. Rhett bites lightly at the back of Link’s neck and presses his face to Link’s hair, inhaling his scent. It feels predatory, dangerous. It’s a game, and Link knows it, but he tries to get into the spirit despite his growing arousal as he squirms in his assailant’s arms, pulling away from every touch as if he doesn’t want it.

“Who are you?” Link asks, shakily.

He gets a dry chuckle, and no response to his question. Link shivers as his wrists are forced together and held by one massive hand, allowing the man to feel up and down Link’s body like it’s brand new to him. Rhett never touches him like this, like he’s just an object or a pretty new toy to play with. Feigning real terror, he arches away from the hand that strokes over his crotch and tries to squeeze a handful of his ass.

“Look at you,” Rhett growls. “Look at these pants, they’re almost painted on. You’re just asking for trouble, aren’t you? Who did you get all dolled up for, pretty?”

“N-nobody…I don’t want – ”

“Liar.” A hand spanks him, painful even through his jeans. “Who’s Rhett? Your boyfriend?” 

Link whimpers and nods jerkily. 

“Where is he? You got all dressed up for him and he left you all alone? What a shame.” A lean, firm body presses against Link, and hot breath tickles the back of his neck. “All alone, dancing like a slut…you’re desperate, aren’t you? Desperate for attention.”

Link shakes his head frantically. “No, I swear, I just like this song. Let me go!”

“Sexy little thing,” Rhett croons, holding him tighter. The bones in Link’s wrists grind together, bordering on painful. “Why would I do that? Such a waste to leave you hanging when I know exactly what you want. We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight, sweetheart. If you do what you’re told like a good boy, you might even like it.”

Link’s head spins at the lust in Rhett’s voice, from the things he’s saying. He jumps when Rhett’s free hand presses suddenly against his crotch again, cupping the bulge there. Instinctively, Link jerks his hips forward, causing Rhett to laugh and rub him firmly through the tight and constrictive denim. Link’s heart pounds and he can’t help but moan.

“Oh yes,” Rhett says darkly. “Just what I thought. Hard for me already.”

“Please…” 

“Please what? You like that? You want more? Let’s get these clothes off you, then.”

“No!” yells Link, and he struggles more fiercely, with almost all his strength. He wants to push limits, to make this realistic like he’d always wanted, to see how far Rhett will go to take him down. Rhett fights to subdue him, but Link is fairly strong and he’s not making it easy. They wrestle for control, and for a split second Link breaks free and manages to turn around, feeling winded.

Rhett grabs him by the throat, gripping mercilessly and shoving Link backwards against the kitchen counter. Link clutches at Rhett’s arm, trying to pull it away, but Rhett’s free hand comes out of nowhere and reaches around to his upper shoulder. Link yelps and feels his arms go weak as Rhett jams his thumb into the pressure point between his neck and shoulder and holds it there, sending a jolt of pain through his body. When he goes still, Rhett lets go of his throat.

Link’s not giving up yet, though. He tries to duck low, out of Rhett’s reach. As he is right now, he’s cornered, but if the tables were turned…

Making a quick decision, he feints one way but lunges the other. Rhett falls for his trick and Link manages to squeeze out from the corner he’s trapped in, feeling rather smug. 

He’s still unsure where the boundaries are. It’s an honest shock when Rhett seizes his arm and twists it behind his back, pulling further and further until Link shrieks out loud for mercy. The pain is staggering, but somehow it’s making him want to rip off his clothes and just bend over here and now. When he stops trying to resist, the submission hold turns into fondling. Rhett’s hands pet at Link’s hair, cup his jaw, almost tender. The world goes a little blurry when Rhett pulls off his glasses and sets them safely on the counter. Link swallows hard and keeps as still as he can, adrenaline warring with arousal.

“I told you not to struggle, didn’t I?” Rhett asks softly, reaching down to caress the bare skin at Link’s midriff where his tight shirt has ridden up. “You don’t want to fight me, baby. You’re not gonna win, and you’ll only make this a lot harder on yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Link whimpers, swallowing hard and tilting his head back to look Rhett in the eyes. “Please, don’t hurt me any more.”

“Is your arm okay?”

“I...yeah, I think so.” He feels a little better at Rhett’s concern. The rough role play is fun, but Rhett’s viciousness and dedication to the realism of the scene had made Link a bit nervous.

“I could have broken it. If you weren’t so damned cute, I might have.”

The shock of the threat is made worse by the tentative feeling of stability Link had just felt for an instant. His stomach swoops in anticipation at the look Rhett gives him, so intense that he gasps quietly. He’s so hard that it hurts.

“Are you gonna cooperate now, honey?” Rhett purrs, kissing his temple. “Don’t be scared. You’re begging to get fucked, good and hard. I’ll make you feel so good you won’t know what to do with yourself. You’ll be screaming for more.”

“I have a boyfriend,” pleads Link, and he’s not faking the apprehension in his tone. “ _Please._ I don’t want this.”

“Mm, sure, and what would he think of you like this? Maybe he won’t want you any more. Gettin’ all worked up and hard from a stranger, teasing and flirting….”

“I’m not!” Link protests, but Rhett pulls him in by the waist and presses their groins together with a derisive snicker. There’s no way Link can hide the fact that he’s still fully aroused, and he can feel that Rhett is, too. Link bites his lip but can’t help the breathy noises that escape him at the sensation of Rhett’s firm cock rubbing against his own. Unable to overcome his own urges, his gaze flickers down to the bulge in Rhett’s jeans and he licks his lips unconsciously.

Rhett notices where he’s staring. “You want it that bad, huh?” 

Hands grip Link by the shoulders, pushing him backwards into the living room and shoving him down onto the sofa before he knows what’s happening. Immediately, he gets a face full of Rhett’s crotch, the denim scratchy on his skin. Rhett puts a hand on Link’s head and holds him there, forcing Link to breathe in the heady, musky smell.

“Suck me,” Rhett tells him, pulling Link’s hair roughly. His free hand begins to open the fly of his jeans.

Link has a moment to think. He’d told Rhett he wanted a realistic scene, and he doesn’t want to give in too easily. What would Rhett do if he refused? Sitting down, unable to see anything but Rhett’s lower body, Link loses himself in his character – scared, powerless, a stranger’s cock in his face. Angry at being taken down so easily. 

“Stop! Let me up, I’m not doing this!” Link shouts decisively. He turns his head to the side, trying to shake Rhett’s grip on his hair, but it doesn’t work. Rhett only holds him tighter.

“Starin’ at my cock like that, licking your lips…what the hell d’you think is gonna happen? If you ask for it I’m gonna give it to you.” 

“You can’t make me.” He looks up and narrows his eyes at Rhett, trying to look fierce.

“I really, really doubt that.” Rhett sounds highly amused. “What’re you gonna do about it, cutie? Glare at me some more? Yeah, I’m _real_ scared.”

So Link twists his head and bites at Rhett’s thigh lightly, as if in warning. 

“You’re gonna bite me, is that it?” Rhett asks, his tone scornful. “I guess you didn’t learn your lesson the first time you tried to fight back. Well, I’ll teach you good. You know what I do with naughty little sluts like you who need to learn their place?” 

“Wh-what?” Link’s almost scared to ask. Rhett’s voice is so different, so cold. He never uses the word _slut_ , and even _hell_ is rare for him. When a calculating look comes over Rhett’s face, Link closes his eyes and shudders, frightened. He’s beginning to regret his decision to resist. How is Rhett going to punish him?

“Don’t you dare move,” Rhett warns. He reaches into a backpack sitting in the foyer and retrieves a pair of sturdy-looking leather handcuffs. “Hands behind your back.”

Helpless, Link obeys. Rhett bends over his shoulder and locks the cuffs around his wrists, taking most of Link’s power. His arm strength was always his main advantage over Rhett when they play fought or wrestled. Rhett’s advantages were his long limbs and huge hands. With his arms bound, Link truly would be at the man’s mercy. The thought makes him want to rut against something, the couch, Rhett’s leg, anything. 

“Stand up,” Rhett orders, and Link does. “Turn around.”

Link’s pants are unbuttoned and pulled down past his ass. His body likes the physical contact at first, but Rhett’s hands don’t linger, and the normally wonderful feeling of being naked ends up just being embarrassing. It really does feel like he’s being punished for being a slut and a tease. 

Rhett takes a seat on the couch and handles Link’s bound body roughly until he’s lying across the tall man’s lap, held down by arms like iron bars.

“Gosh,” Link whispers, writhing a bit. His face burns as he feels his cock digging into Rhett’s thigh. He loves the feeling of being held in place, dominated and humiliated. Link is sure that Rhett’s going to spank him with his hand, like they’ve done before a few times, and manages to almost relax in the anticipation of familiar territory. Being spanked is fun, and while the pain can be a little intense after a while, it heals fast. 

All confidence drains out of him when Link feels Rhett run something thin and very solid over his bare backside. 

“Do you know what this is?” asks Rhett softly, and Link lets out a helpless noise as it suddenly clicks. The cane. The fucking cane.

He’d bought it himself weeks ago, after having explored his own pain kink a bit, as well as some of Rhett’s punishment fantasies. It wasn’t the most extreme one he’d seen on the website he was browsing, but it wasn’t a thin beginners’ cane either. When he’d presented it to Rhett, the taller man had blanched and asked him if he was sure caning wasn’t a little too extreme. You could draw blood with this thing, he’d said, with obvious unease. Link had argued, but Rhett tested it by hitting himself on the back of the arm very lightly, and had since shied away from using it on Link. With some regret, Link had put the cane away in his closet, thinking maybe he’d bring out later when Rhett was more familiar with his boundaries.

Apparently Rhett had found it again, and there’s nothing hesitant in the way he’s wielding it. The contrast between his attitude now and his feelings before add another layer of intensity to the scene, helping Link keep the illusion that it wasn’t Rhett at all, but a dangerous man intent on having his way with him. 

Link squirms desperately in Rhett’s lap. “No, not that, please,” he moans, trying to sound frightened.

“Are you scared?”

“Yes,” Link says honestly, swallowing hard. He’d never actually felt the sting of the cane himself. Being scared doesn’t stop him from also being surprised and turned on. 

“Good,” Rhett says quietly, and for one brief moment his hand reaches out to cup Link’s face tenderly, as if to give him a chance to back out with his safe word. Link closes his eyes and doesn’t say a thing. God, he can’t wait.

Link hears the noise of the cane hitting him before he feels the pain. The sudden smack echoes in his ears, making him wince. He has one quick moment where he begins to think it’s not that intense after all, and then the pain follows and he cries out raggedly. It feels like a line of fire, like a brand, and it’s absolutely nothing like being spanked. The human connection of Rhett’s palm touching his ass is absent and instead of a little sting followed by a tingling ache, it just fucking _burns_ and goes on stinging like crazy.

The second hit makes him shudder, the third and fourth in quick succession make his eyes water, and the fifth makes him beg for Rhett to stop. The next strike whips across his upper thighs, worse than on his ass, and it draws an actual scream from Link, shocking even himself. The scream turns into a mewling whimper as Rhett hits him again on the ass. It’s not fading after a few seconds like Rhett’s handprints do. Link tries to deal with the pain as it crests wildly and breaks like a wave, crashing down into burning hot pleasure only to swell right back up into agony. Keening like an animal caught in a trap, he rocks from side to side in Rhett’s lap. All he can do is try to breathe through it. In the back of his mind Link is painfully aware of how he’s still, despite all this, hard as steel. And he knows Rhett can feel it too.

The last smack is dealt with Rhett’s hand, but Link is so wound up and sensitive from the caning that it hurts far more than it would have normally. He nearly screams again but keeps moving his hips to rub his erection against Rhett’s thigh, wanton.

A rough palm strokes over Link’s ass, where the skin is welting up fast. Link twists his head to try and see the damage and is shocked by how red and raised the cane marks are. The contrast, red on creamy white, is strikingly beautiful. 

“Please. No more. It hurts so bad.” Even Link is shocked at how broken he sounds. 

Rhett’s eyes seem to soften slightly. “Poor little thing,” he says. “I think you learned your lesson. You’re definitely not gonna stand up to me again.”

“I won’t…Promise,” Link swears. His body shudders violently. Rhett shoves him off of his lap to the floor, making Link kneel with his arms still locked behind his back. He can’t wipe the tears away from his own eyes, but he suspects Rhett may enjoy seeing him cry. He sniffles and wets his lips with his tongue as Rhett unbuttons his own jeans to reveal his enormous erection. Link’s already salivating. He wants it in his mouth so bad. 

A sudden flicker of shame makes Link pause as he realizes what he must look like, crying on his knees, tied up and obviously aroused, his pants still pulled down and his ass exposed, covered in angry red stripes. He licks his lips in anticipation and stares at the stiff prick being held towards his face, wondering how much Rhett is enjoying the scene.

“Open up,” Rhett orders, brushing the head of his dick against Link’s lips. Spit and pre-come smear across his mouth.

Link shuffles forward, awkward with his arms behind his back. He opens his mouth to suckle at the tip. It’s difficult without being able to hold Rhett in place with his hand, stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth easily, but he manages. But before he can even try to start moving, Rhett pushes down on the back of his head and forces himself down Link’s throat. Then, yanking his hair, he pulls Link backward again until only the head is between his lips. Rhett is calling the shots, controlling the pace. Link ends up doing very little work besides keeping his mouth held open as Rhett forces his head up and down. His eyes start to water again as Rhett hits the back of his throat, but he takes it without gagging. 

“That’s right, there’s my good boy,” he hears, and then Rhett pushes his head down as far as it will go and holds it there. Link does gag this time and his eyes screw shut as he tries to swallow. The feeling of his throat convulsing makes Rhett groan. It seems like an eternity before Link is pulled back again, all the way off so he can gasp for air. A string of saliva connects his lips to Rhett’s dick. He coughs, chokes, swallows the spit in his mouth, and groans in pleasure. Sucking Rhett off is not new at all, but being face-fucked like this sure is. 

“No, stop, I can’t!” he tries to whine before his mouth is filled once more.

“Yes you can, shut up.” Rhett is gentler this time, holding him so that he can’t back away completely but letting Link bob his head on his own. He focuses on working Rhett’s dick with his expert tongue. This is something he knows he’s particularly good at. He knows just how to make Rhett fall apart. He still feels short of breath, though, and it’s more difficult than usual.

“Look at me,” Rhett commands. Link tries, his vision distorted by the tears matted in his eyelashes. Rhett’s face is slack with pleasure, and Link feels the cock in his mouth twitch when they make eye contact. It encourages him to suck harder, to put more effort into the job he’s doing. Rhett’s reactions are the best part of sex.

He pulls back to take a deep breath – his nose is a bit stuffed up from the crying – and Rhett lets him, watching him closely. They don’t break eye contact. Link doesn’t need to be yanked back down this time. Being able to show off like this has helped him manage the pain from the caning – a pain that is certainly subsiding quickly, considering how much the actual strikes hurt. Link moans as best he can with his mouth full, spit dripping down his chin. It’s wet and messy and he fucking loves it. Somewhere above him, Rhett moans too.

After about a minute of Link’s sloppy but enthusiastic sucking, Rhett finally pushes his head away. A whine falls out of Link’s mouth at the loss before he can help himself. 

“Yeah, you love my dick, don’t you? I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Rhett says hoarsely. “And I don’t want to come in your mouth when I can have that cute little ass of yours instead.” He gets to his feet and pulls Link along with him.

“I’m going to take these cuffs off,” Rhett tells him. “You’re gonna keep your arms at your sides. You hear me?”

Link nods a little frantically, and when his wrists are free he plants his hands at his hips. Rhett pats his head like a dog that’s done a trick. 

“Take your shirt off,” he orders, and when that’s done, he adds, “Pants, too, and underwear. That’s good. Hands back at your sides, don’t try to cover yourself like that. Let me see. It’s like unwrapping a present.”

Link stands in front of Rhett, naked and shivering with need, his cock swollen and huge and aching. He appreciates the effort Rhett must be putting into keeping himself in character. Brief eye contact with the taller man reveals more than a casual observer would recognize. Rhett’s body language is aggressive and his intense stare is cold, but Link can see the real Rhett beneath, the Rhett that loves him and likes to fuck him slow and passionately while covering his face and neck and chest with kisses. What he sees on _his_ Rhett’s face is a mix of wonderment and desire. It helps to calm Link’s racing heart. 

“You sexy little thing,” Rhett groans, hands everywhere, fondling with abandon. Link keeps his hands at his sides like he was told, but subtly leans into the touch. When Rhett’s hands touch his ass, fingers trailing down his cleft, he remembers that he’s supposed to be _fighting_ it. He starts to squirm a bit, purposely rubbing his ass against Rhett harder as if by accident. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down, we have all night.”

“ _Don’t_ , that hurts! Ow!” Link cries as Rhett squeezes his red-striped ass cheeks. With a start, Link notices that he no longer sounds afraid – he just sounds slutty and desperate. Is there even a point to acting like he’s being taken by force anymore? It’s so hard.

Rhett just laughs. “When I’m done with your ass you won’t even remember these welts, baby.”

Rhett grabs Link’s arm and pushes, forcing him to walk towards the staircase and up into the bedroom. Link drags his feet, suddenly scared again as he wonders what other surprises Rhett might have planned for him. The anxiety makes him feel like he’s got a panicked bird fluttering in his chest, bouncing off his ribs. Rhett’s body is a solid wall behind him, cutting off his retreat. He’s brought the backpack that he’d retrieved the handcuffs from. Link wonders what else is inside.

“Go on,” Rhett says as Link pauses in the doorway to the master bedroom. “Get on the bed. Face down, on your knees.”

It’s one of Link’s favourite positions, angle-wise, though he knows Rhett prefers him sitting on top or on his back with his ankles up on Rhett’s shoulders. His excitement kicks up a notch as he settles into place as commanded, at least until he hears a rustling noise and realizes that Rhett is searching through his bag for something else to use on him. A metallic clang resonates; Rhett’s dropped whatever he’s brought out.

“What is that? What are you gonna do to me?” He’s scared to turn around.

Rhett laughs. “Have a look at this, darlin’. I think you’ll like it.”

Link looks, not without trepidation. An adjustable steel bar separates two leather cuffs, a perfect match to the ones Rhett had used to restrain his hands. A spreader bar, to hold his legs open. To hold him in place for Rhett to fuck him.

“Oh!” is all he can gasp out, amazed and intimidated. It looked like Link wasn’t the only one making online purchases lately. He wonders when Rhett had ordered that, how long he had kept it hidden, maybe picturing what Link would look like restrained in it.

“As cute as your struggling and fighting is, my patience is about worn out,” Rhett says with satisfaction. “I’m gonna put you exactly where I want you and you’re not moving until I’m done.”

Without further warning he shoves Link’s legs apart and locks his ankles into the cuffs. Link shifts, becoming familiar with the device and its limits. The cuffs are pleasantly soft yet firm, but the rigid bar between his ankles is more intense than he might have thought. It feels longer than it looked at first – his legs are spread ridiculously wide and it takes his breath away. He wishes he could see himself from Rhett’s point of view. Gosh, he wishes he could see Rhett locked up in this thing, presenting his ass for him. That’s something they definitely need to do in the near future.

Strong calloused hands massage his sore cheeks, pulling him open and exposing him completely. Link’s never felt more helpless in his life. Dropping his head, he lets out a wild cry. His skin is beaded with sweat. Vaguely, he feels his arms being taken and pulled upward, and the handcuffs go on once again to bind him to the headboard. Link is forced to arch like a cat, facedown, with his arms out in front of him. He has to stay up on his knees with his ass held high in the air.

Rhett’s voice is soft but not sweet. “My little slave. All tied up and ready for me. You want it so bad, don’t you? Your cock is almost dripping.”

It’s true, and Link’s face burns as he lets out a guttural little moan, confirming what Rhett said. He’s never wanted anything more fiercely in his life.

“I could do _anything_ to you right now and you’d just have to take it like a whore. And you’d love every second of it.” He slides a hand under Link’s ass to cup his balls, the sudden intimate touch making Link suck in a loud breath. “I love how sensitive you are,” Rhett says, kissing Link’s hip. Link can feel him smiling. 

The hand on his balls moves further up to finally, _finally_ grab his dick. “Yes, yes,” gasps Link, wriggling as best as he could in his restrained position. “That feels so good!” 

Rhett’s fingers slide over the tip, feeling how much Link’s prick is leaking. “So wet,” he says, sounding impressed. He gets the sticky fluid all over his fingers and uses it as lube to stroke him. Link squeezes his eyes closed, mouth hanging open, unaware of anything but the feeling of being touched like this, unable to buck his hips or grab onto Rhett’s shoulders. When the touch is suddenly gone, Link lets out a noise of pure frustration that’s almost a sob.

“Shhh, baby, I’ll satisfy you soon enough,” Rhett soothes, and then his hand is suddenly in front of Link’s face. Fingers push insistently at his lips until Link accepts them into his mouth.

“Clean up your mess,” Rhett tells him, and Link does his best, wanting to please. He does a poor job of it, being half-crazed with lust, but he can’t help himself. He can hear himself making obscene wet noises as he tries to suck Rhett’s fingers and breathe heavily at the same time.

When the fingers are withdrawn and he can speak again, Link can’t help but begin whine. “Gosh, please, keep touching me,” he begs before he even knows what he’s saying. “Please, please, I need to come.”

“You’ll come when I say you can. And not before I do.” Rhett slaps his ass and awakens the fire of the cane welts. The flare of pain only emphasizes the deeper ache of wanting to be filled. 

“One more thing,” Rhett says, and soft silk is wrapped around Link’s face from behind, covering his eyes. Careful fingers tie the blindfold behind his head, pulling strands of hair out of the way so they won’t get pulled. “There you go. I’d gag you, too, but your little noises are just too sexy.”

Link’s heart jumps when he hears a pop and recognizes it as the sound of Rhett uncapping the lid from their bottle of lube. He shivers in anticipation, waiting for the wet tip of Rhett’s cock to breach him. Neither he nor Rhett is going to be able to stay in character when Rhett slides inside, he knows. Rhett’s going to melt and moan Link’s name, and Link will answer with a delighted cry of pure pleasure.

What touches his asshole isn’t Rhett’s cock, though. It’s cold and makes his eyes snap open. He can’t see, doesn’t know what it is. Instinctively he tightens up, his body rejecting the foreign thing. 

“What – ” Link gasps, his heart in his throat. “No, please, what is that?”

“Relax, you’ll like it,” is all Rhett says, sounding amused. “Loosen up, sweetie, there’s a good boy.” The pat to Link’s thigh again reminds him of a person rewarding their dog for fetching the ball or some other simple trick. It’s demeaning, and it’s meant to be.

The object, whatever it is, pushes inside him inch by inch, unfamiliar. It’s not one of the plugs they’ve used before, Link can tell. His favourites are thicker and ribbed. This one is very firm, with no give at all, and smooth. When it’s inside him completely Link flexes his ass, clenching down on it tentatively. After Rhett’s rough handling it feels pretty insignificant, even when Rhett grabs the base firmly and thrusts it inside him.

“How’s that feel?” Rhett asks. “Nothin’ too intense yet, right?”

“Yet?” Link tenses up again.

He gets a dark chuckle from Rhett. “You really think that’s all this toy can do?” 

Suddenly every nerve in Link’s body goes haywire. “Aah – ah, oh, oh my goodness!” he manages to exclaim as his body recognizes the fact that the damn thing is _vibrating_ inside him, stimulating and tickling his passage. It feels almost like electricity, and his body can’t seem to accept what’s happening. He shivers and jerks, ankles and wrists pulling mindlessly at the cuffs that hold him in place as he tries to get away from the intensity of the vibration at the same time as he arches into it, wanting more.

“Wow, you like that, huh? I bet you want to buy one for yourself. I can see you now, lying in bed, dreaming of a big rough stranger fucking you as you play with yourself.” 

Rhett pulls it almost all the way out, and Link suddenly can’t breathe as he realizes that only the head of the fake dick is vibrating. The movement makes the mind-blowing sensations change and intensify, especially near his entrance where he’s most sensitive, and he’s unable to focus. Link oscillates between loving it and feeling like it’s way, way too much to handle. _Just breathe. Breathe,_ he reminds himself.

“Imagine if I left you here like this,” comes Rhett’s quiet voice, hard to hear over the buzzing of the toy. “What would you do, darlin’, if you were left like this for hours? Maybe all night? I could go out, grab a few drinks, think about all the things I’d do to you when I got back…”

“No, oh fuck,” Link’s muscles are so rigid that it’s starting to hurt. “N-no, I can’t, I couldn’t, I – I – ” His throat locks up. 

“You’ll do whatever I say you do. Did you hear me ask for your opinion? Maybe I _should_ go. You could use a few lessons on being patient.”

The vibrator is pushed back in him to the hilt, and then Rhett’s hand is gone and Link can’t tell if he really _has_ been left alone in the room. A part of him knows Rhett wouldn’t actually leave – it’s _Rhett_ , for god’s sake, Rhett loves him – but it’s hard to remember anything real at the moment. Stripped of all control and sight, all other senses overcome by pleasure and pain, Link has to grapple with himself not to freak out. Its so humiliating to be in this position, seemingly alone, his ass filled with the vibrating toy and his hard prick jutting out in a sharp curve. He feels cheap and dirty, and he doesn’t know if the idea disgusts him or excites him beyond his wildest dreams. _A bit of both._

Link’s skin prickles and itches, oversensitive. Unable to move, to see. Unable to stop the constant, overwhelming stimulation in his ass, or relieve the painful ache of his swollen cock. He starts to cry, he can’t help it. Tears flow down his face and pool at the corners of his mouth and he licks them away as best as he can. 

“Don’t, don’t leave me, don’t go,” he manages to cry out. “Where are you? Please!” He has to bite off the scream that wants to burst out.

“Please what?” Rhett’s voice is soft and Link can’t tell where it comes from. 

“Please, touch me, fuck me, anything, just – I need you. I need you.” Link’s voice breaks into a sob. Rhett has pushed him to the absolute edge. Struggling was exciting, the pain was incredible, all the dirty talk hot as the fires of hell, but being humiliated and left alone – he couldn’t take a minute more of it. If Rhett didn’t touch him now, he was going to safe word out. 

“I’ve got you, darling,” he hears Rhett say, voice fading in and out. Link’s grasp on himself wavers, then steadies and re-aligns with the feeling of Rhett’s hands stroking down his back. “I’ve got you,” he says again, and Link sags into his bonds, relieved. The vibrating stops, and the toy is pulled out carefully. Link’s not sure if he’s relieved or upset at the loss. Rhett takes off his blindfold, too, and then all fear subsides. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry.” Rhett presses a knuckle gently under Link’s eye, catching a tear. Blinking hard, Link realizes that Rhett sounds a little shaky and off-balance. The knowledge that Rhett was scared that he’d lost control of the scene and truly frightened or hurt Link made him feel a little more normal. Trying to communicate, Link moans and wiggles his hips. _I’m okay, I’m still good, this is still perfect._

Rhett seems to get the message, and when he talks again he sounds like his character once more. “Not enough for a slut like you, was it? You want more? I’m a lot bigger than that wimpy little toy.”

 _I know you are, and I want it so bad._ “I need it,” is what he says out loud. “I need it so bad. Give it to me.”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name,” Rhett promises. 

And he does. He pushes in all at once, he _never_ does that, and Link breathes in deeply as he absorbs the shock and the burning stretch. The fullness is so satisfying, so much better than the toy. It feels – right. Rhett’s dick is warm, textured, curved wonderfully and pressing into all the right places like the vibrator never could. Rhett’s hand on Link’s hip holds him steady, grounding him as he starts to move.

“Fuck, oh, harder!” Link cries out before he can help himself. That earns him a harsh slap to his reddened backside. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Rhett growls. “You just take it like the cock slut you are, you hear?”

It’s all he _can_ do. His legs are spread so wide, he can’t do anything about the way he’s being fucked. Rhett’s hand moves to his lower back, pushing down lightly to make him arch his ass up even more. Link can’t even shift minutely to get Rhett’s cock exactly where he wants it. He’d never been completely aware, before, of how much he usually moved when Rhett was inside him, constantly re-adjusting and helping Rhett angle towards his prostate. 

Link’s making more noise than he usually does and very little of it is coherent. He can barely get out _yes_ and _God_ in between endless moans that rise up and down in pitch and get louder each time Rhett slams home. He’d be embarrassed at what he must look like and sound like if he was physically capable of thinking about anything other than Rhett inside him and how bad he wants to come. Link’s eyes slam shut and he whines pleadingly, hoping Rhett gets the message. Rhett’s hand strokes down his spine and his thrusts get faster. 

Rhett pauses, panting for air, buried to the hilt. Link can feel the coarse, sandy hair against his sensitive skin as Rhett grinds against him and runs his hands up Link’s sides. Impossibly full and unable to stand the feeling of Rhett’s fondling him everywhere except where he needs it most, Link breaks and starts to beg again.

“No, stop that, just let me come,” he moans as Rhett’s hands curve around his inner thighs, teasing.

“I said shut up and take it,” Rhett snarled, twisting his hips viciously. “If you keep whining I’ll gag you.” He grabs Link’s hair for leverage, grunting softly as he thrusts in and out, taking his pleasure without caring about Link’s struggle. 

It’s maddening, this helpless agony. Link feels like nothing more than a sex doll as Rhett keeps fucking him selfishly. The thought makes him hot and wild. He’s being completely and utterly _owned_ by the huge man behind him. And he can’t stop it, can’t do anything but accept it. His eyes go wide when he feels a slippery finger touch his entrance alongside Rhett’s dick, pushing, relentless. There’s no way Rhett’s trying to do this, no way. Rhett would never –

A strangled noise chokes out of Link’s throat as the pressure mounts sharply and the digit forces its way inside him, stretching him wider than he’s ever been before. Surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt. If anything, it feels _good_.

“You took that so easily,” Rhett sounds a little awed. “Maybe I should get that vibrator again. Think you could take two cocks in you?”

“No, no, I could never. Gosh, just take it out, you’re too big,” Link whimpers, horrified at how much he actually loves it. Images of Rhett’s huge hands and long fingers fill his mind as he wonders what it would be like to let Rhett slowly see how many fingers he could take, how big of a plug could fit in. Never has he felt unsatisfied by Rhett’s sizable manhood, never has he wanted to be fucked by anything bigger. Now he’s reconsidering. If Rhett wanted to, Link would let him do anything. He thinks again of Rhett’s huge hands and his mind goes blurry when he tries to ask himself how much would be too much. Link exhales hard, his head reeling. 

For once Rhett listens and the finger withdraws. “Yeah, it is big, isn’t it? Get used to it, slut, you’re so good I’m going to have to do this again.”

Rhett resumes his hard pounding until his rhythm becomes jerky and unpredictable and his breathing becomes loud and desperate. Rhett scrapes his fingernails down Link’s back, making them both cry out. When Rhett comes he groans and almost falls forward, shoving his cock so far inside that Link’s brain short circuits. He can’t feel Rhett’s come splashing inside him at this depth, but he can feel how slippery he suddenly becomes. It makes his toes curl in pleasure.

“Yeah, your ass was made for this,” Rhett sighs. 

The penetration loses its intensity as Rhett’s dick begins to soften, but Rhett keeps thrusting slowly. It feels like he’s gone soft around the edges and it makes Link wonder what it looks like, his hole wet and glistening and all stretched out from Rhett’s cock. A hot and sweaty hand gropes between his legs until it finally grabs his length again and strokes with practiced ease. Link becomes lost in a glorious haze of sensation, plunging erratically towards orgasm at a dizzying speed. He can’t even moan, can’t think, can’t do anything but ride it out. Every fiber of his body concentrates on Rhett’s hand.

“You’re allowed to come,” he finally hears Rhett say casually, like it’s just an afterthought, and Link’s body seizes as he plummets over the edge in a blaze of ecstasy.

He comes so hard that somehow he feels it splatter high up on his chest, on his collarbone. There’s so much of it – on his stomach, on the bed, probably on Rhett’s hand, too. Link can barely breathe and his orgasm stretches out longer than he’s ever felt before, making his vision spin and tilt crazily. Rushing blood roars in his ears and stars explode behind his eyes, and the one last rational thought his brain manages to conjure up is that he’s going to literally _pass out_ from coming so hard if it’s at all possible to do so.

“Good boy,” Rhett whispers, and it barely registers at the fuzzy edges of Link’s brain. He’s rubbing Link’s back, still buried deep inside. It’s got to be way too sensitive for him. If Link could form a coherent thought he’d appreciate Rhett’s effort, and probably be embarrassed at how he’s letting out a noise that just won’t stop until his lungs start to burn and his throat feels raw. 

The intense orgasm leaves him feeling weak as a kitten, boneless and drained. Link closes his eyes and lets the feelings wash over him: the ache in his ass, the sting of the welts, Rhett’s wet come in his loose hole and his own drying on his skin. His throat feels very dry, and suddenly he notices how thirsty he is. Sweating and crying for nearly an hour has dehydrated him. The exhaustion is so intense that he can’t even manage to groan when Rhett pulls out as gently as he can.

“Link?” Rhett asks softly, in his usual voice. He sounds more than a little worried. A hand touches Link’s shoulder, and Link notices with alarm that Rhett is actually trembling. “Link, brother, are you still with me?”

“Nnngh,” is all he can manage. 

“Shit. It’s okay, baby, let me get you out of this.” Rhett frantically begins to release Link from the restraints.

The cuffs around his ankles are unlocked first and Link rotates his feet to get the blood flowing normally again. Then his arms are released, too, but they feel completely useless, and Link collapses on his stomach with his face in the pillows.

“Water,” he says when he can speak coherently, breathing in through his nose deeply and releasing it through his mouth. He hears Rhett get up from the bed, but he must have run like a madman because it seems like five seconds before he’s back with an ice-cold glass of water. Rolling over, Link opens his eyes and meets Rhett’s questioning, anxious gaze as he brings the glass to Link’s mouth, letting him gulp messily. Water slops down his neck and chest, but it’s refreshing.

“Are you okay? Are you hurting too much?” Rhett asks him immediately when the glass is almost empty and Link’s had enough. “Did I go too far?”

Link shakes his head quickly. “I – I’m fine,” he croaks, and then swallows hard and tries for a more normal tone. “Honest, Rhett. You were great.”

Rhett’s shoulders sag in relief. “Thank god,” he says, smoothing Link’s dishevelled hair. “I brought some salve for the cane marks. Turn over, baby. Let me see how bad it is.”

Obedient, Link rolls onto his stomach. Rhett sucks in a sharp breath as he observes the cane marks.

“That bad?” Link asks, squirming a bit under the pressure of Rhett’s gaze.

“They’re – well, they’re intense, but – wow, Link, that looks so _good_. Gosh, it’s not that I like leaving marks on you, but – ”

“I get it, Rhett, it’s okay. I like the way they look, too,” Link interrupts softly.

“I’m gonna be gentle with this stuff, okay? Just relax.”

“I trust you,” Link says simply, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to the cool side of the pillow.

The salve makes his hot, bruised skin tingle. Rhett’s fingers, incredibly dextrous, feel feather-light as they dab the ointment over each welt. It’s so soothing to lie still and let Rhett take good care of him. 

“Almost done. One more now.”

Link hums in response, barely hearing. Rhett leans down to kiss his tailbone when he’s done, and his lips are a better medicine than any salve could ever be. Then he somehow procures a nice soft facecloth, slightly damp with warm water, and turns Link on his side so he can pat away the tear tracks on Link’s face. It feels wonderful. He loves Rhett’s enormous hands, their strength and their softness.

“Link, you know I love you, right? Gosh, it’s tough seeing you in pain.”

Link has enough energy to raise his head and look Rhett in the eyes. “I love you too. And I _like_ the pain, Rhett. It was exactly what I asked for. You were perfect. That was exactly what I wanted.”

“Even the cane? Man, that must’ve killed. I whacked my thigh with it this morning to see what it felt like and nearly bit off my tongue.” 

“I bought the darn thing, didn’t I?”

Rhett kisses him on the forehead, grinning a bit. “Yeah, you did. Jeeze, Link. You still haven’t told me what else you ordered. I saw how big that package was when it came in the mail.”

“Hey man, I’m economical. Free shipping on orders over fifty bucks.” Link gestures randomly with a hand, almost smacking Rhett in the face by accident as the tall man leans in to start wiping up the sticky come on his chest. Link had almost forgotten it was there.

Rhett chuckles. “Look at this, how’d you get it all the way up here? Now there’s a talent, Link. You come like a pornstar.” He flips the cloth over and wipes at a damp spot on the blanket. “So, really, what else did you end up getting?” he asks, overly casual.

“I’m not gonna spoil it,” Link says huffily. “That’d ruin the fun. Plus I need to pay you back.”

“Whoa, whoa. Pay me back?”

“Karma, Rhett. You sprung this on me out of nowhere, man. I’m gonna do the same to you when you least expect it. ” 

Link snuggles closer into Rhett’s chest, hiding a smile at the look on his best friend’s face.


End file.
